The soul suffers from waiting and missed opportunities
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Sastiel/Destiel - C'est Dean qui a raté sa chance. Mais qui n'arrive pas à se réjouir de leur bonheur.


**Hey...**

 **Ca va peut-être en choqué certains, mais sachez que je ne ship pas que le Destiel. (Le Destiel est mon OTP, je suis vaguement fou quand il s'agit d'eux.) Mais je ship aussi le Drowley, le Sabriel, le Wincest, le Megstiel, l'Abaddean, le Crowby, le Deanna, le Sela, etc.**

 **Bref, je ship** ** _tout le monde avec tout le monde._ (Du moment qu'ils sont majeurs et consentants !)**

 **Et... Mon esprit à dérivé... Et je suis désolé. Vraiment.**

 **Parce que j'ai écrit de l'angst à cause de ça.**

* * *

 _ **The soul suffers from waiting and missed opportunities.**_

Dean avait tout fait. Absolument tout fait.

Il avait sourit lorsqu'ils l'avaient annoncés, un matin dans la cuisine, leurs doigts emmêlés sur la table. Il les avait soutenus lorsque Mary avait osé un sourcil interrogateur. Lorsque Claire s'était énervé. Il ne disait rien lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans une nouvelle ville. Une nouvelle chasse. Un nouveau motel. Il ne disait rien et prenait deux chambres. Il ne disait rien et les laissait disparaître, ensembles, sourires taquins aux lèvres.

Dean avait tout fait. Pour être le meilleur des frères. Le meilleur des meilleurs amis.

Il avait tout fait.

Mais son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il les voyait collés l'un à l'autre. Lorsque les doigts de l'ange glissaient distraitement dans les boucles du chasseur. Lorsque leurs jambes se mêlaient sur le lit lorsqu'ils regardaient une série.

Son cœur se serrait et son âme étouffait.

Parce que ça aurait put être lui. Ça aurait put. S'il avait juste eut le courage, plus tôt. Juste un peu plus tôt. S'il avait arrêté de rabaissé l'ange. De l'éloigné avant d'essayer de le ramener. S'il avait arrêté de le faire culpabiliser. S'il avait décidé de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Plus comme l'entendait le monde. Et son père.

Ça aurait put être lui qui embrassait Castiel le matin. Lui qui se réveillait dans ses bras.

Ils auraient put être si heureux.

Parce que Dean savait très bien que l'ange l'avait aimé. Avant. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Dean ne répondrait pas. Ne ferait pas le premier pas. Ni le second. Ni les autres. Et l'ange avait abandonné. Avait trouvé refuge et chaleur autre part.

Dans les bras d'un Sammy qui demandait tant d'amour et d'attentions.

Et ils étaient heureux. Si heureux.

Et Dean aurait mentit s'il avait dit ne pas aimer les voir tous les deux. Roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre. Se chamailler le matin. Se chamailler le soir. S'embrasser. S'aimer. Être si doux l'un envers l'autre et leurs regards qui brillaient de tendresse et de tant de douceur. Comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvés la paix. Comme s'ils avaient enfin réussit à se poser. A aimer ce qu'ils avaient.

Comme si la vie était soudain plus douce et plus vivable.

Alors que Dean se consumait près d'eux.

Parce qu'il voulait les voir heureux. Épanouis. Mais qu'il était jaloux. Tellement jaloux. Qu'il en voulait à Sam d'avoir fait tomber l'ange dans ses bras. Qu'il en voulait à Castiel de ne pas l'avoir attendus. Il leur en voulait. Tant. Mais il était si heureux en même temps. Et il s'en voulait tant. Il se haïssait de ne pas pouvoir juste apprécié leur amour et leur innocence. Il se haïssait de tant de haine. De jalousie. De méchancetés.

Et Dean se haïssait. Se haïssait.

Parce qu'il était poison et monstre. Qu'il était douleur.

Et si même eux n'avaient put l'aimer, il ne savait pas qui le ferait.

Et pourtant ils étaient là. Avec leurs yeux de chiots, à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qu'il avait. Et Sam qui essayait de discuter dans l'Impala. Et Castiel qui essayait de le guérir de deux doigts sur le front. Et Dean qui assurait que tout allait bien. Qu'il n'avait pas assez dormit. Que la nuit était courte. Qu'il y avait trop de monstres. Et peut-être qu'il se faisait vieux après tout.

Mais Sam et Cas étaient toujours là.

Avec leur gentillesse destructrice. Avec leur tendresse tueuse. Et leurs grands yeux qui tuaient Dean à petits feux.

Alors Dean avait attendus. Que Jack se soit endormis. Que Mary soit à l'autre bout de l'état. Que Sam soit roulé devant la télé, Castiel glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il avait fait un petit signe à l'ange qui le regardait, suspicieux.

Et il avait quitté le bunker.

C'était une douce nuit de novembre. C'était des étoiles par milliers qui l'entouraient, essayaient de le dissuader. Des étoiles qui lui demandaient pardon et qui chantaient des cantiques dans l'éternité. C'était un ciel noir et bleu sombre, qui perlait de tristesse et de vide. De douleur et de fin.

C'était une douce nuit.

Où l'Impala fila dans les brumes des clochers et les hululements des chouettes.

Il frappa la terre. Enterra la boite. Et le démon des croisements apparus, sourcils froncés et air perturbé.

Parce que Dean Winchester n'était pas armé. Parce que Dean Winchester semblait désespéré. Et qu'il attendait, devant elle, prêt à marchander son âme, lorsqu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour quiconque autre que son frère.

Le reflet de la voiture glissa dans son regard. Brilla de blanc.

Elle avait possédé un shapeshifter. Un seul. Et Dean lui demanda, silencieux. Parce qu'il était sure que c'était le Destin. Le ciel. Dieu ou il ne savait quoi. Mais il était sure qu'on lui offrait. Qu'on lui donnait. Lot de consolation.

Il ne voulait pas un an. Il ne voulait pas quelques jours. Dean Winchester lui offrit son âme à l'emporte-pièce. Il lui servit, se l'arracha presque du corps. Il demanda qu'on lui enlève, qu'on l'emmène dans les explosions de souffre des Enfers. Qu'on la détruise. L'arrache. La massacre. Il demanda qu'on l'a défigure comme on défigurait rarement une âme.

Il voulait juste qu'on laisse son corps et son esprit. Ici, sur Terre. Qu'on le laisse navigué jusqu'à la mort de cet amas de chaires. Jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne rejoigne son âme. Qu'il rejoigne une âme en miette qui détruirait instantanément ses rêves, ses espoirs. Qu'il perde toute tendresse et tout amour. Qu'il ne reste de lui que vide et silence.

Le démon acquiesça. Hocha la tête.

Et en cadeau d'adieu. En ultime offrande, la femme se transforma. Les deux yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens. Les cheveux chocolats coulèrent sous ses doigts. Et Dean l'embrassa. Pale copie.

Il l'embrassa en même temps que son âme disparaissait dans les tréfonds de l'Éther et des Enfers. Il l'embrassa remplit de détresse, de passion, et le quitta asséché des sentiments les plus nobles.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Castiel avait posé son menton sur le crâne d'un Sam endormit.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Dean.

Et le cœur du chasseur ne se serra pas.

Plus jamais.


End file.
